


Mother Watches Your Pining

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Probably not what you were expecting to get, but I hope that you like it anyways. :)* Set at a vague, random little point in canon





	Mother Watches Your Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/gifts).



> Probably not what you were expecting to get, but I hope that you like it anyways. :)
> 
> * Set at a vague, random little point in canon

"Are you kind to him?"

The question draws Shiro out of his contemplation, his attention turning towards the female Galra standing calmly beside him. A long time ago, he would've wondered how long he could have stayed calm with one standing beside him.

"To whom?" He asks distractedly.

"To my son. To Keith," Krolia answered calmly moving into a stretching position of some sort without glancing at him. "I can smell how you feel about him. And he about you."

That was another thing he had noticed was how blunt some of the Galra could be when they wanted too. As for Keith, he still wasn't sure how he felt towards him, but yes he was kind to him. To all of his fellow Paladins.

But Keith was different, he realized. He was in love with the younger man and not the others.

"Yes, I am kind to Keith. To all of them," He answers feeling his cheeks warm slightly.

"Good. I am glad to hear that, Shiro of Earth," Krolia answers with a slight smile of teeth at him.

"You aren't gonna warn me against hurting your son?" Shiro asked as he tried not to stare at those sharp teeth of hers.

"No. I do not feel that I need to threaten when you already know your place, Shiro of Earth," Krolia answered calmly. "I have a feeling that you wouldn't last long enough for me to get to you."

"... I see."

"Indeed."


End file.
